Katherine Pierce
History The woman known as Katherine Pierce, originally Katerina Petrova, had such humble beginnings. Born to a poor family in late 1400s Bulgaria, she exhibited the same traits as her ancestor Tatia and before her, Amara. No man could resist her, falling in love with the young woman was as easy as breathing. At the age of fifteen Katerina caught the eye and shared the bed with an unnamed man, met in the woods nearby, this union the conception of her illegitimate daughter. There was something about him; something that called to her blood at a primal level. Perhaps it was the moonlight that made his skin seem to glow, perhaps it was the memory thereafter. But Katerina could have sworn he was something more, more than just simply the most beautiful man she had ever met. Nor could she give anyone a name to the one responsible for her deflowering; she simply stumbled upon him and the pair fell into one another without so much as a word breathed between them. It was this pregnancy that caused her disownment from her family, the baby girl ripped from her moments after birth. It is the belief of this writer that this moment was the turning part of Katerina's personality; love and family hold such an intrinsic current in her life and emotions, to lose them at such an impressionable age is a common breeding ground for the psychological earmarks Katerina would show in the centuries to come. Her banishment to England further devastated Katerina, yet her fluid personality helped her fit seamlessly into the culture, and it was only natural the next step was to adopt an English persona and language. It was during her eighteenth year when she met a series of men who would change her destiny forever. Trevor introduced her to Lord Elijah, who then presented her to his brother Lord Nikolaus as a gift. While she originally felt attraction towards Klaus, it was both the truth of his desires and his secret that sent her running into the arms of the now besotted Trevor. Delirious with love, he helped her escape to a cottage where Katerina met Rose, another vampire crucial to her path. Rose, fearing the wrath of the original hunting her down, was furious at Katerina's flight and theft of the moonstone and locked her away until Klaus could retrieve her. Katerina, unable to stomach the thought and machinations twirling in her mind attempted to kill herself by blade, but Rose shared blood with her to mend her words. In the middle of Rose's argument with Trevor, Katerina took the opportunity to hang herself to keep her freedom. Awakenings a vampire, Katerina comes clean about her knowledge of what she has done (to keep herself from running forever at Trevor's side she forced the pair's hand to work to her advantage), and Rose immediately attacked her wielding a stake. The resourceful fledgling grabbed the old woman who's cabin they had been squatting in, using her as a shield and feeding for the first time locking her fate in a baptism of blood. Using the corpse as a weapon to trip up the pair of now panicking vampires at the thought of Klaus' fury, Katerina fled home to Bulgaria… to find her family butchered by the man she had fled. Since she would not do as he wished, Klaus insured the slaughter of every family member she had, and Katerina could do nothing but weep over the body of her mother. Time went by, and Katerina decided to move to more American pastures in 1864; changing her name to 'Katherine Pierce', in the hopes to throw Klaus off her trail. This move caused her to befriend and recruit a Mother-Daughter team in Pearl and Anna, and a witch in Emily Bennett. It was this debt that Katherine gained her first leg up in the vampiric community, when Emily made her a Lapis Lazuli cameo necklace. This blue and golden veined stone enabling vampires to walk in the daylight. The little coterie moved to Mystic Falls, Virginia and Giuseppe Salvatore toke her into his house and home. And it wasn't long before Katherine had a few handfuls of childer and the hearts of the two Salvatore boys. While she fell in love with Stefan, it was Damon who completely tumbled head over heels for her. But when the founding Families found out about the vampiric infestation, things began turning towards trouble for Katherine once again. Despite Pearl's arguments that they should leave, Katherine insisted they stay to finish out her newest plan. George Lockwood would get the moonstone, Katherine would fake her death. After sleeping with both brothers and compelling them to keep her secret, she played with the idea of turning them, feed from them and gave them her blood in return. Though only Damon was aware of the extent of their blood exchanges; Stefan let it drop to his father his potential knowledge of vampires. And it was a quick 'two and two together' before Katherine's identity was revealed. It was dosing his son with trickery that was her downfall; vervain in his 'It's Okay Son' drink, and an ill-timed bite. Katherine was dragged away with a horrific mouth guard, and Damon on her heels as the rescuing knight. Stefan came with him, guilt driving him forward and both boys were slain by their father. Katherine and the others were taken to Fell's Church, yet George kept his promise. One moonstone traded for one getaway carriage, but when she found the bodies of her boys draped like so much forgotten garbage in the street, Katherine panicked. Dashing from the carriage Katherine swore to Stefan they would be together again, sealed with a kiss before leaving… and ignoring poor Damon. Who knew she didn't die in the fire, despite all of the evidence to the contrary thanks to a last minute deal with Emily to save all of the vampires in the tomb beneath. But the poor boy had no idea she had escaped, or that she kept a close eye on Stefan without revealing herself to Damon. At all. One occurrence that hods particular note being when she was a Chicago dancer, and was a heartbeat away from snatching Rebekah's necklace. Only revelation by her childer kept her from her prize… And so, Katherine waited… Unbeknownst to the others, Katherine was counting on the death of the entombed vampires so her escape could be flawless. Using Isobel as her errand girl complete with a shiny lapis medallion of her very own, Katherine had her fetch John Gilbert's little Device. And on Founder's Day, Katherine made her glorious return while pretending to be everyone's favorite 'Gilbert'. Meanwhile John incapacitated all of the vamps within the Device's limits (including Damon and Stefan), as Katherine started poking into her descendant's life and stirring trouble. Including kissing Damon for all she was worth and getting an invitation into Elena's house by Jenna. Katherine proceeded to have an 'emotional heart to heart' with John before hacking off his fingers, stealing his ring and stabbing him in the gut. Katherine enjoyed toying with Elena in the house, using her superior speed to freak out her reflection before starting a series of chaos. Tormenting Stefan and Damn with who she really loved in the end, threatening Bonnie about how "…it never ended well for Bennett witches…". After showing off her resistance to Bonnie's witchy charms, she had a heated argument with Stefan about what part in their love story they were at. After all, he may hate her, but she returned for him; when she realized he chose Elena over her, Katherine lost her cool and stabbed him with a metal rod. Damon then proceeded to track her down, demanding answers about the kiss. Katherine easily broke his heart, saying she never loved him because "…it will always be Stefan…", and then proceeded to leave Caroline with the message "Game On" to the Brothers, smothering her with a pillow while she lay in a hospital bed. Guaranteeing her becoming a vampire thanks to Damon's blood in her system, Katherine once more added a pawn to her side of the board. She was further manipulative by gaining access to Caroline's house as 'Elena' and playing friends with the now deceased Forbes. Katherine also played a bit of somnambulist fun with Stefan, playing on his fears of Damon and Elena, all to end with once more 'Elena' snuggled tight in his arms. The goal of this was to explain to Stefan she never compelled his love, but admitting the truth about having him hide her secret. There was an interrogation, where a pile of secrets came spilling out; the betrayal of Pearl, the werewolf George Lockwood's aid, her honest love for Stefan ending with her meeting Elena face to face. Soon after, her sleeping with Mason came to light, as well as some insight to the moonstone and The Sun and the Moon Curse. Mason soon died, Matt and Tyler were manipulated into fighting and Tyler triggered the werewolf within because Katherine needed a new one. She tried to retrieve the moonstone with the witch, Lucy, but Stefan refused her and she murdered Aimee Bradley. Caroline tricked Katherine into a Bonnie respelled room where the Salvatore Brothers and Katherine engaged in a Battle Royale, but thanks to Lucy's spell, any damage done to Katherine also hit the delicate and ever so human Elena. But Lucy backstabbed Katherine with the aid of Bonnie and they all locked Katherine alone in the tomb, where Damon sealed her away despite her screams that Elena was in serious danger. Elena, curious as to not only the truth of Katherine's child but what the vampire had for information, visited the now starving and weakened woman. As Katherine was fed glass after glass of blood, she regaled the tale of being the first Petrova Doppelgänger and how she barely escaped sacrifice at Klaus' hand. Becoming a vampire was all that stood between her and death, and Katherine refused to accept that fate. After telling almost everything, despite taking some creative and yes, Manipulative, liberties. Eventually Katherine explained that Klaus would butcher every single person Elena cared for, just as he murdered her own family. Stefan was unimpressed and Katherine was content to stay within the safety of the tomb. And in secret, with a history of her family spread upon her lap; Katherine wept for the loss of her family. Despite what anyone said, Katherine had not lost her humanity but was too proud to show such things in front of any who could use her. After another ridiculously overcomplicated magical plan put into action by Bonnie, Jeremy ventured into the tomb to steal the moonstone, but things went… poorly. Stefan eventually had to rescue the kid, thereby sealing himself within with the woman he despised. Hours passed, and the pair actually talked; Katherine at least showing she genuinely loved him despite it all. Jonas, a warlock who was tasked by Elijah through a deal with Elena, broke the spell on the tomb; yet Katherine was compelled by Elijah to stay within. Hysterical, Katherine begged Damon not to kill Elijah or she would be trapped forever; but after the death caused the exact opposite it stood as another brilliant example of her marvelous acting skills. A quick shower, and reiterated pledge to Damon and Katherine moved in with the Salvatore brothers and began helping with the Klaus problem. After a staking near death experience at the hands of Luca Martin, she was surprisingly rescued by Stefan and Damon, though the astral projected witch died via fire. Katherine even killed the vengeance seeking Martin Senior to help protect everyone while flirting up a storm with Damon. But, like the coming of the tides or the rising of the sun, Katherine yet again chose Stefan. And while trying to escape Klaus was double crossed by Isobel and handed over to him on this side of a silver platter. Klaus (in Alaric) proceeded to compel an inquisition while simultaneously denying her plea to be mercy killed, since her death should last at least half as long as it too to find her. He eventually compelled her to repeatedly stab herself in the leg until he comes back from seeing Elena. Klaus also eventually spills that Mystic Falls is the birthplace of the Petrova Doppelgänger. Klaus forbids her to leave, but during his absence Damon arrives with Andie Star and gives her vervain to stop any future compulsions, but first she needs to explain the double-cross with Isobel. She admits that she though the others wouldn't survive, and how she did what she did best to survive it. Damon gave her the vervain, yet made sure she understood he would be repaid for her debt to him. Katherine proceeded to dance and drink, but an angry and a No-longer-able-to-possess-Alaric Klaus ordered her to shut up and sit down, while smashing her offered bottle of booze into the wall. Greta and Maddox then help put Klaus back into his own body, and Katherine knew true fear. Looking to collect his debt for giving her vervain, Damon arrives at Alaric's apartment. Reluctant to help him, Katherine does reveal that Caroline and Tyler were captured by Klaus and were being held in the tomb. She is told that Elena has vampire blood inside her, and is utterly aghast to hear this, and Damon tells her that she will be competing with Elena for Stefan's affections forever. Klaus comes back to the apartment, and immediately senses that Katherine is up to something. Because of the vervain she is able to lie to him, even though he tries to compel the truth out of her. Still not trusting her, he tells her to stand in the sunlight without her bracelet on. She must do it to make is convincing, and suffers incredible pain. Trusting her now, Klaus tells her that he has a task for her. Later that night, he tells Katherine that Elena is with Greta. Damon appears, and says that he killed Maddox, and rescued the werewolf and vampire. Looks like the ritual needs to be postponed... Klaus and Damon fight, and Damon is knocked out. Katherine wakes him up after Klaus leaves to perform the ritual, and admits that, in order to convince Klaus that she was still under his control, she had to call and lure Jenna for him... Katherine also admits to Damon that Klaus could not use Damon for the ritual since he was “as good as dead.” She sees his arm, and he admits that it is a werewolf bite. After Damon showed Katherine his bite, he decided that it was time to leave, upsetting Katherine. She does not want them to part on bad terms, but points out that he had never left without saying goodbye before. She admits that she chose her own life over Jenna's by forcing her to come. Damon leaves her, telling her to enjoy the rest of her eternity alone, and that he planned to offer himself up to Klaus. Katherine insisted that Klaus would not take Damon's impure blood, but he left anyway. Discovering that she has a werewolf bite, she is shocked. Klaus feeds her his blood, healing her, and revealing to Stefan that Klaus' blood is a cure. Later, he compels Katherine to take his blood to Damon, but, still safe from the vervain in her system, rushes off of her own accord. Rather than doing it because she was told, though, she did it because she still owed Damon. Elena asks after Stefan, but Katherine wonders just how genuine that concern is. She tells Elena that Stefan sacrificed everything, including Elena, to pay for Damon's cure. She tells Elena it's all right to love them both. “I did.” and hands the cure over to Elena. She escapes, though Klaus reveals that he knew she was on vervain, and that he will get her back. Katherine made her reappearance when she called Damon and gave him the information on where Stefan was. Later it is revealed the Katherine was in Chicago, attempting to help Stefan. He refused her help, though, and refused to heed any warnings. She still saved him from Gloria, and wanted to help him in his plans. He still refused. All the same, she tricked Bonnie into getting Esther's Talisman, and appeared at Damon's house with it. She suggested that they “team up” and get out of Mystic Falls. The leave town, Katherine revealing that she kidnapped Jeremy. She needs him to contact the ghost of Anna, the only one who has information on Mikael, a vampire killing vampire, who might be able to kill Klaus. Mikael is locked in a tomb, since the 1990s. Anna, though she did not want to, handed over the information. She warned them that Mikael would wake up angry, and kill them just for being there. Not worried by these warnings, Katherine used Jeremy to track down the tomb. She tries to get Mikael to feed, but was unsuccessful. She taunts him, doubting his power, but he confirmed that he could kill Klaus. After she undid his bounds, Katherine is jumped by him, and he fed from her. Later on, Damon asks for Katherine's help. She pretended to be Elena so that she would not get caught in the cross fire should Mikael decide to use Elena as bait against Klaus. Klaus, though, later revealed that if anything happened to him, the other Hybrids would know to turn on Damon and kill him. She ran back to the Salvatore house, and tried to convince Stefan to stop Damon, if he ever cared for his brother. She returned to the party, eager to see everything through by herself. Mikael compelled one of the vampires to grab her and threaten her life if Klaus cannot leave safely. Thinking that Mikael is bluffing, he tells him to ge through with it, and Mikael stabbed Katherine. Damon jumps Klaus, but Katherine shocks Mikael and Klaus by getting back up. She used wolfsbane/vervain grenades on the hybrids. Stefan stopped Damon in his efforts to kill Klaus. She left town with Stefan. She admits to Stefan, who asked her why she would care enough to want to save Damon, that humanity is the greatest weakness of vampires. Despite the fact that she cares about herself, she admitted that she loved Damon and Stefan. She also convinced Stefan to steal the original's coffins... On The Supernatural Life Drawn by old memories after taking a long time away, Katherine returned to the forests outside Mystic Falls, nostalgic for the old years. While she was there, a hunter named Sam Winchester stumble across her. It had been raining that day, and the both of them were caught in the wilderness when the weather turned even worse. Having been turned around in the woods, Sam asked Katherine for help out of the forest and back to his car, and the pair felt an instant attraction towards each other as they talked on the journey back to the road. The flirtation was heavy, and Sam gave her his coat until they could get back to the car. Once there, Sam offered to buy her dinner in return for helping him, and over the course of the rest of the night pieced together that she was a vampire. Despite that fact, he couldn't help but remember her kindness and vulnerability from the rest of the day, and the pair continued to get closer. Not long afterwards, the two of them started dating, and Katherine encouraged Sam to keep looking for Dean and Castiel, even when Sam was ready to give up. One year later, Sam and Katherine were still using all available resources to find Sam's family They finally got word of Dean being arrested a few states over. With Katherine posing as a lawyer, and Sam as her junior assistant, they infiltrated the police department and got word to Dean that they were there and ready to aid in his escape. When Dean managed to break out, Sam and Katherine were ready with the Impala, and all three of them fled the scene. Injured by the fence in his flight, Dean stayed in the back of the Impala while Sam patched him up, leaving Katherine to drive. it was seeing how Katherine handled the Impala, and hearing how Sam spoke about her, that had Dean accepting Katherine as a part of his life as his sister. Katherine agreed to completely stop drinking human blood in order to stay on Dean's good side, not wishing to force the Winchesters to compromise their hunter integrity for her. It meant that she was soon quite weak by comparison to her powers at their height. Randomly, Katherine met with Marina Sinclaire wandering in the woods. She was more confused by the encounter than anything, and moved on with her life unaffected. Late one night, she received a late night phone call from a drunk Stefan Salvatore. The two of them reconciled their issues, admitting that they may both have been at fault for the troubles in their past. The two parted on friendly terms, agreeing to end the hostilities between the two of them. While still in Mystic Falls, Katherine was taking a day to herself while Sam and Dean were having a brotherly bonding night. In her hotel room, her relaxation was interrupted by a visit from Rupert Giles, Spike, and Illyria. The three of them had gotten word that Katherine knew how to get a hold of a Daylight Ring, and item Spike wanted for himself. While they were visiting, Rupert Giles' destiny of becoming one of the Five Marked Hunters awoke. Entering a frenzy, he attempted to kill Spike and Katherine. The pair managed to escape, leaving Giles to Illyria. During that time, Katherine and Spike had a conversation about her and convinced her to leave the brothers behind to travel to Sunnydale. That was the last time anyone had any recollection of seeing her. At some point, things turned sour, and it was revealed that Spike had not, in fact, been the creature he claimed to be, and had used metaphysical means to take her under its power. When she became wise to what was happening, she was physically overpowered and abducted. Currently, there are a vast number of people searching for her, but her whereabouts are unknown. Awards Won *February 2013: Best Female *February 2013: Best Thread (The Journey Home) *April 2013: Best Duo (with Sam Winchester) *October 2013: Best Quote: "I'm no angel. But he doesn't need me to be. And that's more than I've ever had before. Or thought I deserved..." *October 2013: Best Female *October 2013: Best Duo (with Sam Winchester) *January 2014: Best Duo (with Spike) *April 2014: Best Player *May 2014: Best Duo (with Sam Winchester) *July 2014: Best Thread (It Begins) *August 2014: Best Female Category:Vampire Category:The Supernatural Life